


If you ask me - Cullen / Female Inquisitor

by Frankie_Warren



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Control, Desk Sex, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Good Advice from Bull and Dorian, I just love Cullen, Relationship Advice, Rough Sex, Smut, So does the inquisitor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie_Warren/pseuds/Frankie_Warren
Summary: Cullen gets some advice from Bull and Dorian and he decides to give it a go. He lets the hormones and his own sexual desires take over. The Inquisitor thanks him for it.





	If you ask me - Cullen / Female Inquisitor

The crowd watched with hands over their eyes as Iron bull knocked Cullen to the ground again. Bull chuckled and extended a hand to Cullen but the final knock to the ground had knocked Cullen’s minimal sense of humor full out of him. Cullen batted the hand out of the way and used his sword to stand to his feet.  
“You know what your problem is?” Iron bull said, sheathing his own sword and walking beside Cullen to the rings edge.  
“Enlighten me” Cullen said. It wasn’t an invitation to continue, rather to stop unless they wanted to have to sleep with one eye open. But Bull, ever the ignorant brave heart, continued.  
“You are afraid to take charge, to dominate”  
Cullen laughed sardonically.  
“Well then I think I’m in rather the wrong profession, don’t you?”  
“I see it in your eyes, commander, there is a moment of hesitation before you strike. Probably because I am a friend or colleague to you. You loyalty does you credit.”  
Cullen huffed, his bad mood affecting his ability to accept a compliment. Outside of the ring, Cullen could see the inquisitor, his beloved Amari, standing beside a tree, talking to Cassandra. Her red hair was only half tied up, the rest flowing restlessly in the breeze. Her skin was the same milky white is was when they first met, despite their endless hour and days traversing the country in the searing sun. She was dressed in a simple linen blouse and button up vest of a vivid blue. Her pants were ivory and her boots black. It was something she normally would wear on a calm evening in the keep. Which, luckily for them both, it was.  
Bull pulled him up, just before the gate, as he spotted Cullen’s gaze over by the inquisitor. It was no secret to anyone that Cullen and the Inquisitor had been sleeping together for a few months now, gossip spread through the castle faster than Dorian could seduce an unwary duke. But, thankfully, the keep decided to act like it was. It was more fun that way.  
“I will tell you one more thing”  
“Oh?” Cullen said, pouting slightly. “What?”  
“If you make love the same way as you fight, no one wins”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“You’re going to make me spell it out?” Bull sighed. “Through the grapevine, I heard that the Inquisitor is not the delicate flower you may think, and you might be surprised how well she responds to a little more...intensity from you”  
“I'm not going to hurt her” Cullen said, slightly taken aback by his friend’s suggestion.  
“Who said anything about hurting her? I’m saying that she spends all day having to be in control of this entire keep and everyone in it. Perhaps giving her the opportunity to relinquish some control, and you being the one having it all, it would do you both some good. I can’t help you anymore, unless you want me in your chambers during to give you pointers”.  
Bull laughed merrily as he walked away. Cullen stood in his way, Bull’s comments going around and around in his mind. What did he mean?  
His head spinning, he decided he needed help. He left the ring in search of Dorian. 

Dorian was in the library, pulling books from the shelf. He was still researching the fade, and the demons that tended to waltz through the rifts. As CUllen peaked his head through the door, he could see Dorian’s furrowed brow, eyes following a finger as it snaked its way down the page. He looked so calm, so unlike himself in this state. It almost made Cullen second guess if it was him.  
“Don’t just stand there gawking, Commander” Dorian said, eyes still glued to the page. “Does it surprise you to learn that I can read”  
“No, of course not” Cullen said, his face going red as he got increasingly flustered. Cullen slipped through the door and, after scanning to ensure the room was empty apart from them, he closed it behind him. Dorian held up a finger to pause Cullen’s conversation. When he finished the page, he sighed and spun around in his chair to face Cullen.  
“You come to ask me how to properly rock the Inquisitor’s world”  
Cullen’s mouth dropped.He could barely formed the words ‘how did you know’, when Dorian smirked.  
“Would you believe me if I said I have the power to read minds?” He held his fingers to his own temple and squinted his eyes. “Or that my nose could pick up the scent of sexual insecurity from the training yards?”  
“No?” Cullen said, not entirely certain of his own answer.  
“Well you would be right. Iron bull came in here just now to return some papers to me, you just missed him in fact. He filled me in.”  
Cullen’s mouth closed and he found his way to a chair next to Dorian. Dorian had lent back and crossed one leg loosely over the other. One had toyed with his moustache, the other hung over the chair arm.  
“Well could you fill me in then? I’m lost”  
Dorian sighed.  
“How did someone so indecisive manage to snag our darling Inquisitor? Did you trip and fall into her bed?” Dorian shook his hand to dismiss the remark and any implied response. “It’s simple my friend, think of it this way. How do you win a battle?”  
“I don’t, I mean… You plan, strategize and hope for the best.”  
“Right. Well I can imagine that’s how you go about wooing our beautiful Amari. And let me tell you. Fucking is not like winning a battle. You need to get your mind out of it. Think with your other brain instead” Dorian smirked and looked at Cullen’s crotch. This made Cullen squirm uncomfortably in his chair. “Your body knows instinctively what it wants and what your partner wants. Get me?”  
Cullen half shook his head.  
“Turn your fucking brain off and let your teenage hormones take over. Think of what you want and start there. Our inquisitor is not one to let her desires go unknown”.  
Dorian shooed Cullen out of the room unceremoniously. That was all the advice he was going to give.  
As Cullen walked down the stairs to the ground floor, he thought about what Bull and Dorian had said. Get more intense? Turn my brain off? My body knows what to do? Cullen doubted that it did, but as he passed the window to the courtyard, he caught a glimpse of Amari and stopped in his tracked. Her hair was across her face and her lips were plump and moist. His heart raced. He imagined his fingers through her hair as her lips encircled his cock. He wanted her against the wall, the desk, the floor. Crying out so loud no one in the keep could hide the fact that they knew they were together.  
And in that moment, the advice from his friends clicked and he understood.  
With hurried footsteps, Cullen broke out into the courtyard and came up to Amari. Seeing Cullen approach, Cassandra turned and walked away, a knowing glint in her eye. Andraste help me, Cullen thought, were all his friends in on the scheme. He pushed the thought out of his mind and picked the Inquisitor up and over his shoulder.  
She giggled with delight over the surprise. He carried her through the keep, to his office in the wall.  
“If at any point you need me to stop, just say so”. Those were Cullen’s only words as they broke into the office.  
Amari understood though. The tension in his shoulders, and the way he cupped her ass. She could tell something had changed in him. And, whether she was prepared for it or not, he was going to have her.  
Slamming the door behind them, he dropped her from his shoulder to the ground and pushed her against the solid slabs of wood that made up the door.  
Cullen shed his armor til only his linen shirt and breeches remain.  
He picked her up and, again, pressed her against the door. Her fingers slid down to try and click the lock, but when Cullen say what she was doing he grabbed her hand.  
“Leave it” He growled.  
“But what if someone…” She whispered, falling back on her understanding of Cullen’s intense desire for privacy.  
“I said leave it” He pushed her hands above her head, holding both in one hand, while his other hand held her up. She was tiny, barely more than a small sack of flours in his arms. It was easy for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back, opening her neck to him.  
His growl sent vibrations through her body, and she could feel herself getting wet.  
His lips caressed the skin of her neck, muttering prayers to the maker through the scarlet curls of her hair. The hair on her back stood on end as his teeth nipped at her ear. It would be slow. He liked it slow to start.

“Oh Cullen, fuck me please” She said, moaning the words into his ear.  
“It’s Commander” He growled again.  
“Commander, fuck me”  
“I will when I want to”  
He was definitely different. She thought to herself. And she liked it. 

Collecting her off the door, he carried her to the desk. Using his free arm, he swept at the table and cleared a space. Papers went flying and ink pots smashed on the stone floor. Tomorrow’s problem. He lay her down with all the care of placing a babe in its cot. But, as he lowered her head to the desk, that was were the gentility ended.  
Gripping the front of her vest tightly, he ripped it open. Buttons pinged off the walls and floors.  
She was taken aback by the strength he had managed to hide from her. But oh was she looking forward to this.  
He took to the linen blouse with his teeth and, once that was shredded, he tore both from her body and tossed them to the floor. The skin of her chest was the same ivory white of her face. Perfect porcelain.  
His lips came to her stomach and he kissed her skin, a shudder ran over her body. As he trailed his kisses down, he ripped the boots from her feet and let his fingers untie the laces of her breeches.  
Cullen pulled back to remove her pants. His fingers pinched at the waistband and he peeled them away at a glacial pace. Amari lay on the table breathing heavily. She was helpless before him and it made his cock press hard against his own breeches. \  
With her breeches in hand, he tossed them aside and made quick work of removing what was left of her smalls.  
Cullen lent in over her, his hands matting themselves into her hair. His lips pushed against hers roughly, the kiss sending jolts of electricity down both their spines. His crotch pulsed against her naked form and she moaned in pleasure.  
Cullen’s lips came away from her mouth and found her nipples instead. His tongue lashed over her left nipple, before he took the erect tip in his mouth and sucked. His right hand came down from her hair and massaged her bare breast. The pleasure was mounting. She didn’t know how long she could hold on for.  
“Commander please, I need you inside me”  
He pulled away, a sly smile across his face. Without a word he pulled off his linen shirt, he wanted her fingernails to dig into his back. And he tossed aside his breeches. His erect cock hovered above her entrance, excruciatingly close to her wet center.  
He climbed onto the table above her and moved her hands to his back. With one swift move, he entered her completely. She cried out. It was as quick as a stab wound, only with great pleasure in the place of pain.  
He pulled out. She whimpered and clawed at his back to try and bring him back inside her. He obliged.  
Again, he pushed his cock into her wet pussy, and it slid in to the hilt. This time, he stay inside. Moving slowly, he massaged her center with the painfully slow movements.  
He was in heaven. Her brand of sex was always too fast. Over too soon. This time, he had control and would do it his way.  
His hands massaged her breasts and his lips mashed against hers. So many pleasure inputs. She came around him for the first time. She cried out, past his lips. She screaming his name and begged him to go faster.  
It was time. He placed a hand on the table for leverage, and he began to move faster and faster. She bounced off every thrust and she continued to scream out his name. He pushed into her harder, he wanted her to feel him tomorrow. She came again with an almighty shriek of pleasure.  
Cullen’s own ecstasy was nearing. With her fingernails digging into his back and her body quivering underneath him, he continued to thrust until he was hit with a wave of bliss and release. His seed spilled from her as he slowed his pace. 

But he was not through yet. He pulled out of her and kissed her stomach. She shook, and was breathing erratically. Could she handle another round?  
“Up for more, my darling?” He asked her, his old self peaking through the new.  
“Abso-fuckin-lutely” She muttered through shaky breathes.  
Cullen smiled.  
He lifted her to the ground and let her fall on top of him. His cock slid inside her and she slowly started to rise and fall. IT was tortuously slow. Her revenge for his own slow pace. But he was in control today. On her descent, he thrust himself up into her. It caught her by surprise and she gasped with delight. Her vixen eyes looked own at him with delight and surprise. Begging him to continue. He would have to buy Bull and Dorian a drink after this to thank them. Fuck, he’d buy them the whole bloody pub.  
He kept pushing up into her, faster and harder until she tightened around his cock and came again.  
“Cuullleeeeennn” She cried out. “Commaannndeer”  
The words, like an aphrodisiac in themselves, caused Cullen to come one last time. 

She fell forward, landing against his body. They both breathed hard and heavy, trying to regain themselves.  
“What got into you?” She said, finally asking for an explanation.  
“I just realised” He said, tenderly stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. “I have the best fucking friends”  
“Would you be able to do that all again?”  
“Absolutely”


End file.
